Don't Make Yourself Small
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Charlotte imparts some important words of wisdom on her daughter.


Charlotte never thought she'd be one for sitting in the stands of a sweaty high school gym that reeked of pubescent and sweat. Yet, there she was. She was wearing a white linen dress and black heels, but she was there nonetheless. Cooper sat beside her, clapping and cheering his head off, probably embarrassing the hell out of their poor daughter. Still, the smile didn't leave her face. Her eyes drifted west towards their other two. Caroline was alert, watching Georgia race up and down the court with such determination. Rachel, on the other hand, had her phone out. She was scrolling through whatever new social media app she had downloaded, her eyes glued to the screen. Charlotte reached her manicured hand over Caroline and snatched the phone, getting Rachel's hazel eyes to snap up.

"M-om!"

"We are here to watch your sister's game, not Tweet or whatever it was you were doin'," Charlotte told her, fixing her with a firm look. Once upon a time, that look worked wonders. Now, Rachel just rolled her eyes. Charlotte was beginning to realize as scary as she was to her patients and Cooper, the effecting was waning on her 15-year-old girls.

A hand was placed on Charlotte's arm. "You two mind not fighting?" Charlotte looked over at her husband. "Georgia's team is tied."

Charlotte's eyes returned to the court as she slid the iPhone into her purse. Georgia hopped down the court, so close to scoring the winning shot. When she was just shy of the basket, however, she paused. Charlotte's eyebrows knitted together.

"What is that girl doin'?" She muttered.

Georgia's eyes flickered to a tall, lanky, red head on her team. He had been hounding her the entire game. There were times Charlotte was glad the teams went co-ed, others she wished otherwise. Girls were less of a ball hog.

In that moment, however, Georgia passed the ball the red head's way. He shot the basket, making the winning points. The crowd erupted in applause, jumping up in the stands, Cooper and the other girls included. Charlotte remained seated, her hands folded silently in her lap, a small scowl on her face.

She knew exactly what Georgia had just done and it was not acceptable.

After the game, Cooper took the girls out for a celebratory dinner of burgers, fries and shakes. They FaceTimed Mason at John Hopkins and he was all over their party as well. Charlotte was quiet the entire time, cutting her burger into even squares before eating them. She didn't crack a smile at Cooper teasing her or lecture the girls about drinking their milkshakes too fast. The only words she spoke were to Mason, asking about how his studies were doing. It wasn't often he remembered to actually answer his phone when his parents called, so she wasn't going to miss out on talking to her son about all of that.

By the time they returned home, she could feel Cooper burning a hole into the side of her head. Georgia went to shoot hoops outside, Caroline went to do some homework and Rachel snatched her phone back out of her mother's purse and headed up to her room. Charlotte was going to check up on one of her patients, when Cooper blocked the door.

"What is up with you, Miss Sour Puss?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't nothing me. You've been in a mood since we left the game." That stupid grin would not leave his face. "We should be celebrating! They won!"

"Yes, they won. Not in the way they should have."

Cooper tilted his head. "Don't tell me you're an expert on basketball now."

Charlotte folded her arms over her chest. "She passed the ball to her male teammate, Coop. She had an open shot, she could've won."

Cooper frowned, then shrugged. "I mean…that's not anything new. People do that in basketball all the time. Pass off shots, it's called being a team player."

She rolled her eyes. "Georgia is on a coed team. Which is great, but you don't get what it's like to be a woman in a man's world."

"What are you trying to say? You think she let the boy win the game on purpose to make him happy?"

"I know she did."

Cooper sighed. "Charlotte…."

"I know my daughter, Cooper. I know what I saw."

"You're overreacting."

"You can say whatever you want. But I know it." She unfolded her arms and went back to heading for her office. "So yeah, her team had a victory, but that was not a win for Georgia."

heading for her office. "So yeah, her team had a victory, but that was not a win for Georgia."

Charlotte made her way outside, into the cooling Los Angeles evening air. Georgia ran up the empty driveway, before dunking her ball into the hoop.

"So," Charlotte said. "You do know how to do that."

Georgia halted, her dirty blonde ponytail bobbing in the wind. "Excuse me?" She turned around to face her mom, not letting go of the orange ball in her hands.

"Shoot a basket. Was afraid you forgot."

"Mom, I just played a game."

"I know. And for the most part, you did well, until the end."

Georgia's face looked puzzled. "We won."

"Your team did. Because you passed the buck." Charlotte took a step closer. "What's the kid's name? The one who took the winning shot?"

Georgia bit her lip. "Anthony Larson."

"Anthony Larson," Charlotte repeated. "You know, it's easier for male names to be remembered. Females, they have to fight."

"Mom…"

"You had a free shot, Georgia. Why'd you do it? I know you and your daddy worked so hard. You could've done it on your own."

Georgia sighed, letting the ball drop from her hands. She stuffed her hands into her grey and navy blue shorts.

"Anthony made a comment about me hogging the court, always having to make the winning shot. He said I didn't play like a girl. So…I gave it to him."

"Uh huh." Charlotte nodded. "Do you know where I would be if I had listened to the first doctor that said I overshadowed him with my knowledge? Do you think I would've made chief of staff?"

Georgia shook her head. "Probably not."

"Definitely not." She tipped her daughter's chin up. "You do not make yourself small for a man, do you hear me? If they can't handle you and all you are, they're not worth your time or effort. You have to put in a hundred percent and fight. Otherwise, don't do whatever you're doin'. It's not worth it."

Georgia let out a deep breath. "You're right."

Charlotte smiled. "Of course I am." She met her daughter's eye level. "You listen to me, Georgia, you defied all odds and fought like hell to survive. Don't let some little boy tell you how to play. Understand me?"

"Yes, Momma."

"That's my girl."

She picked up the ball and tossed it towards her daughter. Georgia caught it and gave her an assuring smile.


End file.
